The Journey
by The Cursed Poltergeist
Summary: [ACCEPTING OCs!] 25 years after the Nue Incident, a young lady decides to create her Hyakki Yako during the peaceful years that the Nura Clan gave to Japan. But a greater evil shall rise again, and maybe this Hyakki Yako will be worth something.
1. 0- Intro and Info

It was a rainy, quiet night. Everybody was asleep. No one could stop her. It was her only chance. She could either run away or stay there for the rest of her life. She thought about all her years entrapped there . She couldn't care less about anyone there. All she wanted was her freedom. Without thinking twice, she picked up her katana and ran away from the old house she once lived her 19 years, at last free.

And now she could do everything she wanted to.

Including her own Hyakki Yakko.

* * *

**Well, this is an idea I had out of nowhere. An SYOC fanfic about Nurarihyon No Mago. I haven't seen many, so let's give it a shot.**

**And the Nura Clan IS going to appear, just not in the start of this story.**

**So yeah, you can send me your OCs through PM (Reviews will be accepted though; but the priority will be the PM Applications), by filling this:**

**NAME:**

**GENDER:**

**SPECIES:**

**ABILITY:**

**TYPE OF FEAR:**

**CLAN: (NOTE: it would be better if your character is not a non-affiliated clan to the Nura Clan, but I can try adjusting your character then if you have no choice)**

**APPEARANCE:**

**LOVE INTEREST: (this is NOT a romance fanfic. However, if you want your OC to have a romantic interest, you're free to ask! Also, try not choosing canon characters as the love interest; it's kinda hard for me to try to adjust that).**

**EXTRA NOTES:**

**So yeah, I'll be waiting for the applications! Have fun!**


	2. 1- The first member

A/N: Hello guys! Here it is, the first chapter of the fanfic!

Since there were just two applications, I decided to make one chapter for each character. However, I had to decide which order they would appear, to make the story a little smoother

This chapter was just to introduce the idea of the Hyakki Yako Naoko wants. So, sorry if there is too much dialogue.

Also, regarding the SYOC, it means "See Your OC", And it's a term used for fanfics, so obviously you won't find many good results by searching it on google (I know this is a weird thing to say in the Author's notes, but hey, someone asked)

Hope you guys liked!

* * *

As she walked into the forest, she could only think about one thing; food.

Raika needed to hunt, and quickly.

It didn't matter if it was raw food, she _had _to eat.

Life wasn't easy for her; Living all alone, with wishes of becoming stronger, to adquire more power, having a clan; wishes that were really far from coming true at the moment.

As she wandered through the woods, she found her prey.

A cloaked traveler crossing the forest, apparently human. Raika couldn't see it's face properly, not even seeing if the stranger was a male or a female.

The traveler kept walking; the half-gitsune girl's hunger increased, along with her heartbeats.

She picked up KuroGana, her sword, from her back and attacked the traveler.

Only to be surprised by another sword, this time on the stranger's hands, with it's cloak falling to the ground.

Retreating a little, Raika now could see the person's appearance; it was a really tall lady, with long, white hair, with red highlights, tied in a big ponytail. She used a small, short-sleeved opened jacket, with bandages covering her breasts. Along with her red sash, tied in a white bow, large white pants finished her outfit. The mysterious woman's red eyes glared at Raika's.

Youkai, Raika thought. Shit.

Tightening her grip on KuroGana, Raika started a swordfight with the woman. She couldn't lose, no matter what. She had to survive.

She was going to activate KuroGana's ability when the woman's strength suddenly increased, making Raika fall to the ground.

Raika stared at the woman approaching her. Her sword was thrown pretty far from where she landed, she didn't had time to pick it up again.

As Raika was about to use her tails, the lady suddenly spoke, startling the gitsune girl.

-"Your eyes are red just like mine!"

...What?

Raika looked at the woman. A large, friendly smile was placed in her face. Was she playing with her?

-"...Excuse me?" Raika had to answer to that. Was she really serious?

-" I said that your eyes are also red! But it's a different red from mine!" She answered, now crouching in front of me. Was she dumb or something?

Raika lowered her guard; the girl really seemed serious about that, she wasn't going to attack the fallen girl at the moment.

-"What's your name?" She asked, with a happy face.

-"...Raika." She answered. "Raika Rui."

-" Nice to meet'cha, Miss with weird hair!" She answered, completely ignoring Raika's name. Sure, her hair was a bit strange; One part of it was black, while the other was red; but that was just a mean nickname. Raika just growled in response.

-"...Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" She said, quite scared, but still smiling. "The name's Naoko. So, it seems I defeated you, right?"

-"You just interrupted the fight, there were no winners."

-"But I did threw you in the ground, right?" She said, this time with a serious look in her eyes. "This means that my fear has defeated yours, even if for a moment."

Raika got quiet. The girl was right, she were defeated.

-"...What do you want with me?" Raika asked. She was pretty sure she would become that youkai's dinner, but instead, got a surprising response:

-"Well, you look like you are pretty strong, and I need this kind of people. Wanna join my Hyakki Yako?" She answered.

Raika stood there, speechless_._ That dumb woman wanted to have a Hyakki Yako? How foolish. The last time she heard about one was from the great Nura Clan, when their 3rd heir defeated the Nue. But that was because their Hyakki Yako were formed_centuries _ago. The world had changed now. Not many youkai exist now, compared to the ancient times.

-"... Where are the other members of this Hyakki Yako?" Raika asked, hesitating.

Naoko pouted.

-"Weeeeeeell, you would be my first member of my Hyakki Yako," she said. "And you seem to know a lot of stuff about the world, soooo-"

-"-wait a minute. Do you know anything about taking care of a Hyakki Yako? About the youkai's world?" Raika couldn't believe there was a youkai like that.

-"Well... I was hoping that you could help me!" She said, with a giant smile. "But I do know one thing; I don't want to see all the youkai dissapearing, one by one. I want to be part of their world! I want to be part of their strength! I wanna_become _their strength. I know, it seems a dumb motive, but hey, I defeated you! It's a start!"

Raika thought about that. She did seemed to be a strong youkai. And with a strength like that she could be either an oni or a hihi, which are pretty strong youkai, and she was starving...

-"...Alright."

-"eh?"

Raika, stood up, shaking the dust from her yukata. "I'll join your Hyakki Yako."

Naoko's eyes sparkled as she jumped and glomped on Raika.

-"YES YES YES YES! THANK YOU!" Suddenly, Raika heard sobbings. Was she crying of happiness?!

However, in the middle of the glomping, Raika's belly growled. Naoko got startled and jumped backwards, only to realize it was the gitsune's stomach.

-"Ohoho! You're hungry, aren't you?" Naoko asked, picking KuroGana from the ground.

-"Well, yes..."

-"Alright!" She said, giving KuroGana back to Raika. "Time to hunt!"

-"...Wait, you have no food?!" Raika asked, in disbelief.

-"Nope! I haven't eaten since 3 days ago! But come on, you already agreed on joining my Hyakki Yako, so no complaining!" Naoko pouted once again, while she walked into the woods.

What did Raika got into, the weakest Hyakki Yako of existence? But well, it could be fun, and maybe, just maybe, this Hyakki Yako really could be something big. As she smiled with the thought of food, she followed the white haired girl, with the hopes of getting to eat something that night.

* * *

Well, thanks for Rekkha Namorie to create Raika!

remember: You're always welcome to send your OC's, they are going to appear!

Next chapter I'll introduce a random person's character, Asuna!

Hope you guys liked it!


	3. 2- The Bakeneko girl

**HELLO DARLINGS! IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME!**

**Sorry for my absense, I spent this whole time at a place without internet, so I couldn't update this chapter~ But finally, here it is!**

**Hope you guys like it ;w;**

* * *

"So, Naoko... how long has it been since I met you?

"Hm... one month?"

"Exactly..." Raika said, opening her eyes. "...so WHY THIS FUCKIN' HYAKKI YAKO STILL DON'T HAVE ANYBODY ELSE BUT YOU AND ME?!"

Naoko pouted. Raika was right. One whole month and they still haven't gotten any single member. Both of them were just resting, with their backs against a tree, staring at the blue sky, smelling procastination. All they did with their lives was hunt for food, which was also hard, since none of them knew how to cook (though Raika prefered her food cold and raw, which always gave Naoko shivers...) and the only things they were able to hunt were birds and smaller youkais, since the Hyakki Yakko only had two members, something that Raika wanted to change.

"It's not my fault that I only want strong people in my Hyakki Yako!" Naoko faced Raika, still pouting. Raika's angry expression didn't changed.

"...Fine, fine! We'll search for another member!" The white haired girl sighed and got up, starting to walk towards some random direction. The half-Kitsune just followed her actions, quietly.

"I'm still mad at you, y'know..."

"Soon you won't be anymore~"

* * *

As she runned away, her clan looked farther from her sight, thankfully. Today she got really lucky; all of her servants were busy, and none of them saw her escaping. It was already hard enough to move with her long, black dress, but she enjoyed it. It belonged to her mother, after all. And not just the dress, the whole escaping process was being really new, interesting. She enjoyed the wind passing through her enormous feline ears, and the feeling of her tail moving by her fast movements was amazing. The excess of adrenaline was incredible, making her feel lighter and happier. Finally she was free from all her duties, her responsabilities. She only had one more obstacle, though...

Asuna's legs stopped as the stood in front of the river that surrounded her clan. As she saw the flowing water, she froze. She couldn't swim- she was too afraid to try. Those unwanted memories came back to her mind as fear absorbed her; her mother, drowning in that same river, in a terrible storm. She was just a child back then, she couldn't do anything about. She didn't do _anything _to save her mother, and that still destroyed her courage.

No. She had to do this. She couldn't live there anymore, she wanted to forget everything. That was her chance to start a new life, a new beginning. She got ready to jump when...

Something grabbed her. Something really strong behind her grabbed her and lifted her against it's shoulder. Not something, _someone._ Everything happened so fast that Asuna didn't even had time to scream. In a question of seconds, she and her kidnapper had already crossed the river, and going farther and farther. As Asuna realized what was happening, she decided to remain quiet. What if her kidnapper was dangerous? And besides, she was already pretty far from her clan, and that's exactly what she wanted, but she couldn't help but close her eyes and start shivering. A lot.

Soon, they stopped.

Asuna kept her eyes shut and remained quiet. Did something happened? She did not wanted to know.

"Here, got'cha a new member!" A female, high-pitched voice was heard; apparently, her kidnapper's voice.

What did she said?...A new member?

"...You kidnapped her." Another female voice was heard- A mature one. "You fuckin' KIDNAPPED the girl?!"

"What? I saw her there, standing around, doing nothing but staring at a river... She seemed like she needed some adventure! And besides she's a kitty, look!"

"That's called a BAKENEKO, you stupid monkey!"

Soon, a heated discussion started. A really stupid discussion. Asuna realized that they were just dorks, and that was her chance to escape. She quickly started moving her body, so that she could be released from the girl's grip. Since she was distracted, she didn't even noticed Asuna's moves, and soon she stopped holding her. In a pinch of seconds, Asuna escaped from the tall lady's shoulder and faced both her and the mature voiced girl, confused.

"Who...Who are you two?!" Asuna asked, a little frightened. "What do you want with me?! The Kurohana clan has no enemies, as har as I know, so there's no motives to kidnap m-"

"Whoa Whoa, what do you mean 'clan'?" The tall, white haired girl asked. "Who the fuck are _you_?"

Asuna sighed. They really were idiots.

"You kidnapped her without even KNOWING who she was?!" The kitsune lady demanded from the tall one, who looked at her offended.

"You talk as if you were a kidnapping expert!" She replied. If Asuna didn't do anything soon, another discussion would happen.

"My name is Asuna!" she cried out, getting both girls' attention. "Kurohana Asuna, heir of the Kurohana Clan! I was running away from my clan when you picked me up!" She closed her mouth. She just revealed her escape plans to complete strangers! What was she thinking? But it wasn't her who was talking; she was scared. She never got that far from her clan, that was her first time out of their territory, and that was a scary and amazing feeling at the same time.

A long silence remained between them, with the two strangers staring at each other, and soon, grins plastered their faces, making the bakeneko girl confused.

"Do you know how to cook?" The tall one asked, surprising Asuna.

"...Yes, I do? Why the sudden question?" Asuna asked politely. She didn't wanted to make any of them angry; she still did not knew their power levels. God, she didn't even noticed her kidnapper's youki!

Suddenly, the tall one approached, a even bigger grin appearing in her face, and streching her hand in Asuna's direction.

"So you're very welcome to Naoko's great Hyakki Yakko! Presenting Naoko who is, myself!~" The lady said, with a huge grin in her face.

"Wha-?!" Asuna said, confused. A Hyakki Yakko?! "Where's...Where's the rest of it?!"

Silence took place for a few minutes.

"Actually," The kitsune approached both of them. "There's just me and this stupid monkey at the moment, but it would be a pleasure having you in the team." As she finished, she also streched her hand. "The name's Raika, nice to meet'cha."

Once again, no one spoke anything. Asuna was confused. She was being invited to a Hyakki Yakko minutes after she had been kidnapped! That's crazy! How would she know she would be safe with those two? But still...

"...Look," Raika spoke. "If you don't want to join, that's fine, we can get you back to-"

"I accept your offer!" Asuna quickly said. That's right. She didn't wanted to go back to her clan. She wanted a new beginning, and life was giving her a chance. And yet, maybe they would even let her battle alongside them! That was her dream. "I kindly accept to join your Hyakki Yakko!"

Naoko raised her arms to the sky, as if she were thanking the gods for something. "YES!" she screamed aloud, happy and cheery, and started running through the field, screaming "Yes" without stopping. Raika smiled and simply said "Welcome to the team."

"So..." Asuna continued. "..Where's the sake?"

Naoko stopped running and screaming, and stared at Asuna. "...What?"

"We have to drink together if we want to officially be in a Hyakki Yakko that belongs to you" she continued. "It's a loyalty pact."

Raika slowly stared at Naoko, looking really pissed.

"...YOU DIDN'T KNEW THIS?!" Raika raged at the Hihi. "YOU WERE THE MASTER OF THIS WHOLE BULLSHIT AND YOU DIDN'T KNEW THE MOST IMPORTANT FACT?!"

Naoko stared back, looking really scared. "H-hey, we can buy some sake then! The closest town might be somewhere around here and-" She didn't even finished talking as she started to run away from Raika, as she began chasing her.

"WEREN'T YOU A STRONG HIHI?!" She shouted.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE FUCKIN' SCARYYYY!~" Naoko screamed back, already panting.

Asuna just happily sighed and followed them. This was going to be a fun ride.

* * *

**Well, to fit in the story, I had to change Asuna a little. I tried my best not to mess this up ;w;**

**And this chapter also came in a little rushed, and I'm sorry about that, I'll try to be more active~**

**Just remembering that I'm still accepting OCs, so don't be shy!**

**Hope you guys like it!~**


	4. 3- The Youkai Avenue

**OH MY SWEET JESUS I REMADE THIS CHAPTER LIKE, 3 TIMES**

**UGGGGGH**

**Sorry for the late update, everything is slowly killing me xAx And one of my big problems is that I HAVE SO MANY CHARACTERS TO USE AND PLANNING WHEN TO USE THEM IS SO HARD XAX**

**Well, enjoy this chapter!~**

* * *

It took them 1 week to get to the town.

It wasn't that easy; they couldn't use any kind of human transportation to get there, since they couldn't get any kind of disguise in the wild, so they had to go on foot. And besides, Naoko said that the town wasn't too far from their location, and in fact she was right.

The sun was setting, and the stars were starting to come out. The three ladies were walking in the main street, all of them cloaked, to make sure that no humans would notice them. But the town was pretty small, probably it wasn't even on the local maps. And everything just for a bottle of sake.

"Hey, are you sure it's here?" Kurohana asked shyly.

"Yup! I've been here many times before!" Naoko answered, showing a large grin to the bakeneko. "Now, to find a good shop that sells good sake...-"

"-Wait." Raika interrupted, her eyes glaring at Naoko. "How did you got to know such a small place like that?"

"You get to know a lot of places when you know how to explore!" Naoko answered, staring back at the humans walking in the street. "Oh my, look at all those foolish-looking beings, I could devour one of these easily..." she simply said, letting out an awful giggling. She didn't liked humans that much, did she?

"Well, do you know any youkai-friendly place around here?" Kurohana asked.

"Sure! In fact, we just arrived here!" Naoko said, stopping at a yakitori shop. "Isn't it _beautiful?~_"

"Uhh... it's a very charming yakitori shop." Raika said, in a sarcastic tone.

"What? No, not this stinky shop!" She said, with a disappointed expression. "Concentrate a little. Can't you feel the youki surrounding this area?"

"Y-You're right!" Kurohana said, surprised. "There is a huge youki around here!"

"But how do we know where is the exact door to this... 'youkai place'?" Raika asked.

"Like I said," Naoko continued, pointing at a restroom. " You just gotta concentrate."

* * *

Raika did not expect such a big avenue to be hidden inside a public bathroom.

The huge street was filled with youkai, of many different kinds; Yuki-Onnas, Momijis, Furaribis, and many more.

The avenue itself was dazzling: Many different shops lined up, all of them with sparkling lights that gave a feisty look to a thing as morbid as youkai. There was laughing, drunken people, a complete chaotic scenery a human would expect of a youkai. And Raika loved it.

There was one weird thing, though; even though Kurohana and Raika herself had both taken off their cloaks, Naoko kept herself cloaked for no reason, since there was no need to hide from humans anymore.

"I look really fucking badass with this cloak on! There's no way I'm taking it off!" That was her answer, and honestly, Raika expected her to be childish like that.

They kept walking at that wonderful place until Naoko stopped at a shop.

"You guys can stay here, I'm going to get our sake." She said, pretty confident.

"Naoko, you don't have a single penny in your bag, I checked it." Raika answered, sighing.

"Oh, don't worry! I know many ways to get our sake..." She said, along with that horrific giggling and getting inside the shop. She was going to steal it, wasn't it?

Since Naoko asked for them to wait outside the shop, Raika spotted a nearby bench and sat alongside Kurohana, both staring at the avenue and it's incredible youkai. What an amazing place.

A long time passed, and no signs of Naoko. Raika was getting impatient, but as soon as she stood up to go inside the shop, Kurohana stopped her.

"Raika, look!" Kurohana said, pointing at some sort of ruckus happening in the avenue. Raika was really impatient, but she was also pretty curious, so she approached to see what was this whole fuzz about.

As she got near, she realized it was a fight; an Okubi and a Dodomeki were brawling (and apparently, losing) against a bunch of Hihis. They were all giant monkeys, completely covered with fur, and huge hands and feet. They used some sort of kimono, but Raika doubted that those things were made for them, as one of them had the upper part of his clothes missing. Was that Naoko's true form? She didn't wanted to check. She figured they were incredibly strong, as she saw one of them split the Okubi's skull in one blow, a strength really similar to Naoko's, she guessed.

"Give up already, ruffians!" One of the Hihis said, standing tall. Damn, was every Hihi huge like that? "This territory belongs to the Hihi Clan. I suggest you to forfeit this affront quickly before our leader arrives!"

"Struggling... Is useless..." the Dodomeki said; She was badly injured, having difficulties to talk. "Soon... Our master shall arrive too. And unlike yours... He'll crush every single bone of your body till' it's dust!"

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the Hihi, jumping at the Dodomeki and ripping her head out of her body with his teeth. Blood spluttered everywhere, and the Dodomeki's expression of pure despair was eternally imprinted on her severed head. For a normal youkai, a scene like this was completely normal, but Raika wasn't a normal youkai; She had 1/4 of human blood in her veins, and this 1/4 of human blood made her feel disgusted with the huge amount of gore.

"Raika? Are you okay?" Kurohana asked, worried.

"..Yeah, I'm fine..." Raika said, staring once again at the morbid scene.

Suddenly, a young girl emerged from the Hihis. She was pretty small compared to the huge monkeys, but her beauty showed that she definitely wasn't one of them. She had a white, pale skin, long beautiful blue locks falling on her shoulders, and green, piercing eyes, that would calm even the angriest hearts.

"Listen, everyone!" She said, with a strong voice. "This is what happens when you don't respect the Hihi Clan's orders! As the future head of the Niyka Clan, allied with the Hihi Clan, I suggest you to think twice before trying to perform an attack against our rules!".

Everyone who was looking at the whole incident just hesitated a lottle before going back to their own businesses once again. However, when Raika looked at Kurohana once again, she looked as if she was in endless joy. A large grin was imprinted on her face, tears starting to form under her eyes. Raika was about to ask what was going on, but the bakeneko just dashed towards the blue-haired girl for no apparent reason.

"AMAYAAAA!" She shouted, hugging the girl.

"K-Kurohana?!" the Amaya girl said, surprised. "Kurohana, is that you? Is that really you?!"

Raika just stood there, watching the two girls hug each other and cry at each other's shoulders. She couldn't help but smile at the scene, and that's all she did until both girls approached her, both of them laughing and smiling.

"Raika, this is Amaya, my dearest friend!" Kurohana said, tears still coming down from her eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you, kid." Raika said, trying to be polite but failing at it.

"The pleasure is mine!" Amaya answered, giggling. Then, she turned once again to Kurohana. "But...What are you doing here? I heard you disappeared from your own Clan, but why are you here?"

"Well, we're here for the sake of our Hyakki Yako." Kurohana said. "Our leader, Naoko, came here to buy some sake so we can complete the pact." She couldn't help but giggle; In fact, this whole situation was silly itself.

"Naoko?" Amaya said, her eyebrow lifting slightly. "I'm pretty sure I heard this name before... But wow, a Hyakki Yako? I didn't expected you to enter in one of those! They became quite rare after the Nue incident years ago..."

"I know! But our leader is pretty sure that we have potential! And-"

"Holy crap, what happened there?" A familiar voice was heard. Raika turned only to see a cloaked Naoko holding a bottle of sake, staring at the gruesome scene in the middle of the avenue. "It looks like the alcohol is running wild today... Hm?" Naoko lost her interest in the incident as she stared at Amaya. "Oh, hey kid. Have I seen you before? You look kinda familiar..."

Amaya suddenly froze as she saw Naoko. Her eyes scanned the Hihi girl's whole body, and stared at her red vivid eyes.

"Amaya?" Kurohana asked. "Amaya, are you all right?".

"T-The leader..." She started speaking, shaking a little. "The leader's..."

As she was about to say something else, Naoko's eyes widened as she heard the strange girl's words.

"Oh shit." She said. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh _shit._ Don't tell me it's fucking Friday."

"Wait, you didn't knew today was Friday?" Raika asked, surprised at her leader's dumbness.

"Crap. Okay everyone, we have to get outta here before shit happens." Naoko suddenly said, her hands shaking. "And take your new friend with us as well."

"Huh?" Raika asked, disturbed. She had never seen Naoko like that, she looked...scared? "Why? What the hell is going on Naok-"

"The head of the Hihi Clan is coming!" Someone shouted, interrupting Raika. "The head of the Hihi Clan is coming!"

Without thinking, Naoko grabbed both Kurohana and Amaya and placed them at both of her shoulders, running towards the exit of the avenue. It took a moment for Raika to realize her leader's sudden escape, and quickly followed her, while looking back at the incident in the avenue one last time, seeing a huge man, covered by a red cloak, analyzing the Dodomeki's remains.

* * *

After they fled from the avenue (and the whole town), Naoko asked to talk in private with Amaya before starting the pact, so Kurohana and Raika used the opportunity to rest a little on the grass. After 30 minutes, both of them showed up; Naoko in her typical humor, and Amaya as quiet as the night. Something surely happened between that conversation.

"Well!" Naoko said, her usual smile on her face. "Amaya decided to join our team! Isn't this nice?" She continued, petting Amaya's back, who did not reacted.

"Are you okay, Amaya?" Kurohana asked, worried.

"I'm fine!" She answered quickly. "I'm just tired, sorry..." As she finished speaking, she sat next to Kurohana, laying down on the grass and closing her eyes. "Good night, Kurohana."

"...Well, since she already did the pact with me..." Naoko continued. "Who's coming next?"

Kurohana stood up and quietly followed Naoko. Both of them sat in an isolated part of the hill they were located on, a place where Raika and Amaya were nowhere in their sights.

"Hey, Naoko..."

"Hm?"

"Is Amaya really okay?" Kurohana asked, her eyes filled with worry. "She looks so distressed..."

"Meh, I'm sure she's just tired, no big deal at all." She answered, even though she knew that was not the truth, and that Kurohana also knew that too.

Both continued the pact silently, as Naoko poured down the drink, both of them drinking of the same cup (They had to do it on a plastic cup since Naoko accidentally dropped the actual stuff she needed for the pact during the escape.), and finally finishing the blood pact.

As Kurohana came back, Raika stood up and followed Naoko to the same place Kurohana and Amaya were before.

"Tell me..." Raika said. "...You did stole this bottle of sake, didn't you?"

"What?" Naoko said, looking offended. "No! I knew the owner of the shop and he handed me the sake! What kind of evil creature do you think I am?" She finished speaking, pouting.

Raika just stared at her, before once more making another question:

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you?" Raika asked, coldly. " Something that Amaya knows, right?"

Naoko did not answered. She quietly poured the sake on the cup.

"Well, it won't matter anyway." Raika said, picking up the cup. "I'll find a way to discover it anyway."

* * *

**Well, this is it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**I already have an idea about which character's appearing next, so stay tuned! ^^**


End file.
